


Remember Forever

by BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Just Like Heaven (2005), M/M, Original characters aren't important, but i tagged them, it is just like heaven, it's not inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls/pseuds/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls
Summary: Oikawa Tooru, a young emergency medicine physician whose work is his whole life, is in a serious car accident while on his way to a blind date. Three months later, Kageyama Tobio moves into the apartment that had been Oikawa's, when he begins seeing his ghost who refuses to believe that he's dead.Oikage Just like heaven au!//updating irregularly but updating nonetheless//
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 26
Kudos: 81





	1. alright

Oikawa runs his fingers through the pastel pink flowers surrounding him, his mind only focused on the feel of the soft petals in his palm. His eyes closed, he hears a melody sifting through the air, and he finds himself more at peace than he’s ever be-

“Oikawa-san? Are you okay?”

He snaps back to reality, beckoned by Shimizu’s voice and concerned gaze.

“Ah, no, I’m fine Kiyoko. Thanks for waking me up. How long was I out?”, Oikawa says while standing up and offering her a small bow which she returns.

She walks to the coffee machine and presses a few buttons, “6 minutes.”

“Cool, that’s good.”, he says, making himself a coffee after Kiyoko grabs her coffee and rushes out.

The door sings open immediately after she shuts it revealing Iwaizumi in all his glory.

“Why are you still here Shittykawa.”, he says, not phrasing it as a question, but more as a statement.

When Oikawa doesn’t respond, he sighs, “Fine. How long have you been here?”

“Umm, maybe 23 or so.”, Oikawa shrugs, trying to pass it off as a small amount of time.

He watches Iwaizumi choke on his coffee, “23? Hours?”, he sputters, “Trashykawa, it’s time to get out of here.”

“But Iwa-chan,”, he whines, “I need that promotion.”

Before Iwaizumi can say anything, he glides out of the break room, to escape his best friend’s wrath.

“Oh, Oikawa.”, Tazaki calls out, “While you were busy sleeping,”, I wasn’t sleeping, his brain supplies, “I took care of the patient in ER2.”, he walks away after, giving Oikawa two seconds to think about how much he wants to punch his face before he’s accosted by one of his coworkers, (Futakenchi, he thinks?) who hands him a file, “You’re on in 5 and 8.”. Oikawa spares him a glare before scanning the contents of the file while walking towards the patient’s room.

“Hi, Ms. Miyawaki.”, he says to the old lady laying on the hospital bed, “Is there anything I can do for you?”, he directs one of his charming smiles her way, which she returns.

She moves forward, “Marry me?”

Oikawa didn’t laugh but just smiled at her, “Sure. Let me just buy a suit and I’ll get back to you.”

He then whispers to the nurse by her side, “Keep an eye on my fiancée, and increase her morphine.”

He exits her ward, before entering another one, and after that another one, and another, only stopping to get himself a cup of trashy vending machine coffee that somehow tastes like grass every once in a while.

He rushes into the washroom for a moments respite, where he finds Iwaizumi applying… makeup?“Ooh Iwa-chan, what’s the makeup for?”

He throws an unimpressed glare over at Oikawa, “The dark circles were scaring the patients.”

“Well I,”, Kuroo announces emerging from the bathroom, “have got to get back early. Dai can’t make it home tonight and the babysitter might never return if she has to stay with Kenma for 5 more minutes.”

“Ugh.”, Moniwa chips in, “Speaking of kids, I know Wakatoshi wants kids, and I do too, but like I’m literally working all the time and I really love him, but I have no clue what to do.”  
Kuroo begins to offer some fatherly advice, as Oikawa hears one of the people in the washroom comment, “Oikawa, you’re so lucky that all you have to worry about is work.”

If Oikawa was honest, he would’ve told them that he wasn’t happy being single, but he’s not, so he just smiles and nods, and stores his self-pity away for later.

His phone rings, and he reaches his hand in his pocket. He barely registers the caller ID and just holds the phone up to his ear, “Hello?”

“Are you really coming?”, Oikawa’s sister, Oikawa Ayumi, says.

“Yes, I’m coming.”, he replies slightly exasperated.

“Good. Because this guy is great.”

“Have you met him? Is he there?”, he says, a hand subconsciously reaching up to fix his hair.

“I mean, I haven’t actually met him.”, she says, her voice sounding slightly guilty.

“Come on, you aren’t setting your beautiful brother up with a complete stranger!”

“He’s not a stranger! He’s a friend of a friend, and really nice.”

“Nice? So, he’s fat with a good sense of humor?”

Ayumi shouts something at Takeru and Tsukuru before sighing, “Listen, it wasn’t that easy getting him to come, he doesn’t do this often either. So, you better show up.”

Tooru conceals a laugh at his nephews’ antics, “Hey, I’m capable of meeting men on my own. I’ve already got a marriage proposal today.”

“Well, it’d be better if you met people who weren’t dying or bleeding.”, she says.

“Everybody’s dying, just at different speeds.” Hearing nothing from the other end of the line, he just huffs and says, “Fine, I’ll see you at 7.”

She sighs for the hundredth time, “It is 7.”

“Okay then.”, he whines, “Seven Thirty.”

“Better be there. Also,”, she pauses, before shouting, “Which one of you put SpongeBob in the pasta?”

Tooru takes that opportunity to cut the call and shoves his phone back in his pocket.

He spots Dr.Ukai up ahead and quickens his pace but is blocked by stupid Tazaki.

Tazaki stops in front of Dr. Ukai, and so does Oikawa, when he turns to look at both of them.

“How long have you been here?”, he asks the two of them.

“Twelve hours.”, Tazaki quickly answers.

Ukai turns to look at Oikawa who answers with, “A few more.”

He nods and turns to Tazaki, “Scrub up.”, he nods and shuffles away, so Oikawa does the same.

“Oikawa.”, he calls, “ I was going to let you know tomorrow but,”, Ukai pauses for effect, “I want you to stay on as an attending physician.”

Oikawa’s eyes widen and a big genuine smile finds its way onto his face as he mutters out a ‘Really?’ to which Ukai nods before being engulfed in a big hug while Oikawa launches into a string of thank you-s .

When Oikawa finally detaches, Ukai says, “You deserved it, you’re one of the few people who care about the patient and not about kissing my ass. Risky, but I like it.”

Oikawa is about to launch into a speech that he has totally not practiced before, when he raises his hand and says, “Oikawa, go home. You’ve been here 26 hours.”

He gives Ukai a puzzled look and he just says, “I know all.”, and walks away.

He sprints towards the locker room, his hair bouncing with every step he took, hoping to not be too late.

After changing out of his uniform, he rushes to the elevator taking note that the clock says that it’s already eight, and he prays Ayumi is in a good mood.

Oikawa scurries to his car, which is luckily parked nearby. 

Just as he opens his car door, he spots a figure at the car next to him, and looks up to find none other than-

“Tazaki.”

He doesn’t seem to have noticed him until he spoke, and he looks at him, startled and says, “Congratulations.”

“Um, so like I’m sorry, I really didn’t know that Ukai was going to-“

Tazaki cuts him off, “I have another offer, life’s good.”

Oikawa nods, “That’s great.” 

He’s clearly not in the mood for conversation and he steps into his car, so Oikawa does the same.

It starts raining as Oikawa begins driving, while Oikawa rings up Ayumi.

“Hey Ayumi, I’ll be there soon.”, he begins.

“Oh it’s fine, your date’s late too.”

“Also, I have some good news”

“Ooh!”

“I got the attending position; I’m staying in Tokyo!”

She squeals on the other end of the line as Tooru laughs.

“I’ll be there in a minute and we can talk more later, bye~!”, Oikawa says and hangs up after she also says goodbye.

He places his hand on the radio dial and turns the volume up, thinking that this calls for a celebration, and that’s when it happened.

Oikawa looks up, only to be met by two glaring headlights, that are coming closer by the second, and before he can turn, the world goes black.


	2. sofa

“This place is like heaven.”, Misaki says as she steps into the room, emphasizing the last word.

“It’s been photographed for magazines.”, she continues, enthusiastically.

Kageyama puffs out his cheek, looking at the minimal furniture around him, “Yeah, I think I said I needed the place fully furnished.”

Misaki looks at him with a confused tint in her eyes, “Well, it is furnished.”. she gestures to the pillows on the ground and the sand pit in the middle.

“Well then,”, Kageyama counters, “where’s the couch?”, and that leaves Hana with no response, which ends with her dragging him to the next place.

“Can you believe all of this space?”, she speaks with the awe visible in her voice, though Kageyama didn’t see anything to be awed by.

He squints at her, wondering if she hasn’t understood what type of a person he is by now.

“Oh, you mean for all those raves I’ll be throwing?”, he says, sitting down on the couch, but falling after not finding a backrest to lean onto (what kind of a couch doesn’t have something to lean on anyway).

Misaki sighs, clearly done with her difficult client, “I’m sensing this is also a no.”

“Um.” Is all Kageyama manages to say as he steps into the new place his agent is trying to sell to him.

She mistakes his ‘Um’ for awe, so she responds with, “I know, right? This place isn’t usually available.”

He just nods and goes straight for the lavish looking couch, which matches the design of the house with it’s golden and red colour scheme.

The couch, as expected, isn’t every comfortable, he thinks, with its great view of the backsides of the two gaudy looking sculptures by the side of each end of the couch.

Kageyama shakes his head no, to which Misaki just throws her hands up in defeat.

“Look Kageyama,”, she says once they’re outside the building, “I just don’t understand what you’re looking for.”

Kageyama would be lying if he said he hadn’t seen this coming. What he actually didn’t see coming is the stupid piece of paper which has attached to his calf due to all the wind. 

He pulls the paper off and flings it away and attempts to focus on what Misaki is trying to say.

“-communicate about your job, your family situation-“, he hears her say and he promptly responds with, “Nope, do not want to talk about that.”

“Okay, maybe you should stop looking-“, she continues, but Kageyama doesn’t hear much of that either, because of that same pink flyer clinging to him again but this time, it’s on his face.

He brings his hand up to his face, grasps the sheet and pulls it away from his face and into his line of sight.

The paper is an advertisement for an apartment available for rent which, he notes, seems to be nearby going by the address on the flyer.

Very nearby actually, he realizes. In fact, it’s right behind him. So, he turns, ignoring what poor Misaki is saying, and directs his gaze upwards and is met by a charming building with full length windows and painted pink.

Though most would say that this looks nothing like what Kageyama would like, he finds himself drawn to it, drawn to the rustic feel of it and he finds himself hoping that the apartment is still vacant.

Misaki abruptly stops talking once she realizes that he has long since stopped listening to her and follows his blue eyes as they take in the apartment.

He thrusts the paper at her before crossing the street, and that’s when she fully concludes what’s going on.

“Wait Kageyama!”, she exclaims, running behind him, her tiny legs attempting to keep pace with him, “A place like this is long gone by now.”, she warns him, “I’ll bet there’s ninety vultures roaming around this carcass.”. 

But Kageyama walks on, effectively ignoring her, when she realizes there’s no point arguing with his stubbornness, grumbles out “Okay, fine.”, and reaches for her phone to call the number.

The security guard lets them in, and Kageyama looks around the place as Misaki continues talking to the owner of the apartment.

Well it doesn’t have butts anywhere and Kageyama decides that’s a good start. It also has actual furniture which is a step above from the first place already.

“Thank you so much for your help.”, Misaki finishes and cuts the call.

Before Kageyama can test out the couch, she says, “Now it’s pretty obvious why this place hasn’t been rented out.”

He looks at her, prompting her to go on, hoping that the reason isn’t anything too dark.

“It’s a month-to-month sublet.”, she clarifies.

Kageyama furrows his brows in confusion and continues in his tracks to check out the kitchen.

“Why?”, he asks. It is pretty uncommon to have to pay each month, leases were usually a minimum of six months.

“Some family matter. They were pretty tight-lipped about it. But wow, what a view.”, she says, looking out the window.

Kageyama nods and walks out into the hallway, where he spots a staircase, which he obviously decides to climb as Misaki follows him closely.

The staircase opens out to the terrace and they are at once met by the beautiful skyline of Miyagi.

“This is sensational!”, she gasps, walking closer to the threshold of the roof, while Kageyama pours a half empty mug of water he found lying around into one of the three pots, all of which had dying plants.

He can hear Misaki rambling in the background, “You’ve even got the private access! They don’t seem to have done much with it, but you totally could! Isn’t this gorgeous!”, she concludes, and Kageyama simply nods before they’re back in the apartment, and he finds his way onto the couch.

He plops down on the couch, seemingly testing out the feel out the couch and Misaki stands in the doorway.

She sighs, “There’s still a few places we haven’t hit so…”

“I like it.”, he says, speaking more than a word after a long time.

“The couch?”, she asks, unsure.

“Good couch.”, he continues.

Misaki, finally understanding that Kageyama saying ‘Good Couch’ is essentially equal to him saying yes, nods and lets a smile make her way onto her face as she says, “Yeah, good couch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! Thanks for reading this chapter!  
> So, I've introduced Kageyama in this chapter (YAY), and I sneaked Misaki Hana into this because my gay ass loves her so much.   
> I hope y'all liked this chapter and I'll try my best to keep updating.
> 
> xoxo,  
> marry me hana
> 
> title from sofa by crush, and the previous chapter's title from alright by keshi.


	3. Acid Dreams

The sound of a can cracking open echoes through Kageyama’s newly bought house, while he slumps down on the couch. 

That place on the couch becomes his default spot, only moving when it is absolutely necessary. 

It is not like Kageyama does not know that this sort of behavior is not healthy, he knows; he has been told enough times to understand that he is not okay. But he is a grieving man, shouldn’t that be an excuse, he thinks to himself.

He rises from his spot, leaving a great indent in the cushion, and moves to grab a can from the fridge, which is the only activity he has been doing lately.

Kageyama stalks back over to the couch his eyes only half-open, expecting to see no one there, but instead his eyes meet chocolate brown ones, with fluffy hair matching the colour of his eyes. The man lets out a piercing scream as soon as he sees him, and Kageyama mirrors him, squeezing his can so hard, the beer squirts everywhere.

Once both of their screams die down, Fluffy Hair immediately says, “There’s nothing worth stealing here.”

Kageyama looks at him, confused, “What?”

“There’s no money, there’s no drugs.”, Fluffy Hair continues, with fear clear in his voice.

“I’m not stealing anything!”, he defends himself quickly.

He pauses for a second and then says, “Okay then, I’m sure there’s a homeless shelter nearby. I will give you the cash for cab fare and a meal but please don’t waste it on more beer.”

He looks at Fluffy Hair incredulously, a little offended that he thinks he’s homeless “I’m not homeless! I live here.”

“Okay.”, he says, a little sympathy in his voice, “You can’t live here. I live here; this is my apartment.”

“Since when?”, Kageyama counters.

“Since I rented it.”

Kageyama turns away and sighs, disbelief painted all over his features, “This is a scam.”

Now it is Fluffy Hair’s turn to be confused, “What?”

“Don’t you get it? There’s probably five other people who’ve paid the deposit.”

“And moved in all of their things?”, he says, looking slightly smug.

Kageyama furrows his brows, “Huh?”

“This,”, Fluffy Hair gestures to the room, “is my stuff. All of this. That’s my couch. That’s my coffee table.”, he rushes over upon seeing the condition of the coffee table, “Have you never heard of a coaster? Or even a trashcan? I don’t care who you are, you need to clean this up.”

He continues standing there saying nothing, as Fluffy Hair walks over to the kitchen murmuring something about pigs.

Kageyama follows him, with the crushed can still in his hand and says, “Wait, you moved in when?”, only to find the kitchen completely empty with no sign of someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small update. online classes are such a biotch. but Oikawa is here! yaayyy! i'll make sure to update as much as i can, thank you so so much for reading, it means a lot to me!  
> 💙💙💙  
> chapter title from acid dreams by max


	4. xoxosos

Since that weird incident, Kageyama has done one thing that does not involve being wasted, change his door lock. That’s the only thing he can do to prevent Fluffy Hair from breaking in again, he thinks to himself.

With a new sense of security, he takes a long shower, writing off Fluffy Hair’s visit as a one-time thing.

Kageyama steps out of the shower, the mist surrounding him, and a towel wrapped around his waist. He wipes the condensation off his mirror, and immediately sees the object of his discomfort.

“Hey, didn’t I tell you to get out of here?”, a high-pitched voice shouts, as Kageyama’s eyes meet his in the mirror.

He snaps his neck back as fast as he can, except he finds his bathroom unoccupied by anyone other than himself.

“So, why are we meeting today?”, Hinata asks, placing Kageyama’s drink in front of him, and holds his own drink in the other hand.

He bites his lip and looks up at his best friend nervously before sighing and letting out the secret that’s been burdening him, “I’ve been seeing someone.”

Hinata’s eyes widen, before a grin breaks out on his face, “Really? That’s great!”

“Wait.”, he says, confused, “You think that’s a good thing?”

“Yeah, of course. Last time I hooked you up, you bailed out.”, he says, the smile on his face widening.

Kageyama looks away, and grumbles, “No, that’s not, that’s not what I meant.”

Hinata gives him a puzzled look, before connecting the dots in his head and seeing the full picture, “Oh, you mean, like a hallucination?”

He nods, still refusing to meet his friend’s eyes, while Hinata pulls out a tiny notebook from his coat and begins noting something down.

“Why are you noting this down? This isn’t a session!”, he exclaims.

Hinata looks at him with concerned eyes, “Tobio, I’m your friend, I’m not charging you; unless this rolls into a second hour.”

His friend gives him a murderous glare that causes Hinata to follow it up with a ‘Just kidding’.

“I’ve been seeing this guy.”, Kageyama repeats

“Attractive?”

“Why does that even matter?”, he gripes.

“Fine. Were you drunk?”, Hinata tries.

“Ehh.”, he shrugs, “You know maybe a can or two.”

“Tobio.”

“Okay fine!”, Kageyama admits, “I was wasted.”

Hinata’s all-knowing look is exactly what Kageyama thought he would say.

“But that doesn’t mean I should be seeing some control freak running around my house with his puffy hair!”, he says, his voice raising with every word, as he brings up his hands to his head to depict his hair.

He sighs in response and says, “Listen, maybe you should get out more. That could be why this is happening.”

When he receives no response from his friend, he continues, “I’m not saying you shouldn’t drink, just do it with other people.”

Kageyama closes his eyes and lets out a puff of air. He knew his friend is right, but just because he knows doesn’t mean that he can find the will in him to listen.

“I know you miss her.”, Hinata says, a little apprehensive, “But, it’s been a year. You need to start moving on.”

Hinata pauses, waiting for Kageyama to say something, but when Kageyama just sits there with his eyes closed, he goes for his last resort, “It’s what she would want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Thanks for reading this chapter! I haven't been able to update that much, but i'm not letting this fic be abandoned at any cost! I'll still update once a week, at least. I know i missed last week, but that's because i had classes, i still have them, but they're less now, so i'm fine. 
> 
> Y'all are the best! Thank you so much to anyone who has read this, left a kudos and commented, it means a lot!  
> Chapter title from xoxosos by keshi.


	5. Revelation

Kageyama lies in bed, waiting for sleep to come. He tosses and turns, replaying the conversation between Hinata and himself in his head. 

It really is stupid how I’m still not used to sleeping alone, he thinks.

But fortunately enough, he slowly finds himself drifting off, and he thanks the gods.

“Why are you still here?”

He jolts awake immediately and sits up on the bed and sees Fluffy Hair standing before him, with his arms crossed over his chest and a look of agitation.

“Listen, I’m going to have to call the cops. How did you even get in here?”, he continues, looking at Kageyama angrily.

“No, it’s you who keeps getting in here, not me!”, he defends himself, still sitting.

Fluffy Hair’s expression changes into one of pity, “Oh no, this is more serious than I thought.”

“What?”

He promptly ignores him and asks, “Has your alcohol consumption increased as of late?”

Kageyama nods in response.

“Have you been seeing things lately?”, he says, pacing around the room.

“As a matter of fact, yes.”

“Okay, have you had a meeting with a mental health professional lately?”

Visibly freaked out, Kageyama says, “Yeah, how do you know? Have you been stalking me?”

Fluffy Hair ignores him and continues, “Have you been feeling a sense of paranoia, like everyone is out to get you?”

“Why do you even want to know?”, he shouts panicked.

“I’m sorry to tell you this,”, he begins, “but I think you’ve hallucinated buying this apartment.”

Kageyama reaches for a pillow for comfort, confused by this whole charade.

“Yeah, pick that pillow up.”, Fluffy Hair encourages him, “On the back of the pillow, there’s a red stain.”

He turns over the pillow he’s holding, and sure enough, there’s a red stain the size of a coin.

“That’s form when I spilled cherry cough syrup; and the sheets you’re sleeping on, they’re from the shp down the street, and the receipt is in the drawer.”, he says, gesturing to the bedside table, but Kageyama refuses to check.

“I think you have to come to terms with the fact that you may be mentally ill.”, Fluffy Hair says, sitting down beside Kageyama, at the edge of the bed.

“Really?”, he asks, timidly.

“Yes. That’s my nightstand, that’s my bed, that’s my shelf, that’s my picture.”, he abruptly stops, “Wait, where’s my picture?”

Kageyama turns his head in the direction that he’s gesturing, but sees no sign of any picture.

“There was a picture right there, on the nightstand.”

“There wasn’t any picture.”, he says truthfully.

“It was just there!”, he says, exasperated, “That’s it, I’m calling the cops.”, Fluffy Hair reaches for the phone next to where the supposed picture was, ignoring Kageyama’s cries.

“It’s too late now.”, he goes to grab the phone, but before he can, his hand slides straight through it, as though it isn’t even there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAY, I MANAGED TO UPDATE!   
> I've been on a writing spree lately, so the next chapter might be up sooner than you think! i also uploaded an OiKage one-shot, so you can read that if you'd like!   
> Thank you for reading! All the Kudos, comments and bookmarks are greatly appreciated! 💙💙
> 
> Chapter title from Revelation by Troye Sivan and Jonsi


	6. Death By A Thousand Cuts

Fluffy Hair attempts to grab it again, but his hand passes through, as Kageyama watches speechless, clutching the pillow.

"What did you do to my phone?", he asks, confusion apparent on his features, "Why can't I...", he trails off, attempting to touch it again.

"I'll use the one in the kitchen.", he says, thinking of that as a solution .

Kageyama continues to sit there, as he rubs his palms over his face, and decides to go back to sleep, telling himself it's all a dream, even though he knows it's not.

Locking up the apartment the next morning, he makes a phone call.

"Hey Misaki.", he greets, "Do you have the contact of the person who sublet this apartment to me?"

She hums, "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Uh, no. No.", he says, sounding more flustered than he wants to, "I was just wondering about the previous tenant."

Misaki's voice comes through after a few beats of silence, "The woman I dealt with, she, she didn't want to talk about it. It was some kind of tragedy in the family.", she pauses for five seconds as Kageyama pauses his descent down the stairs. 

"I didn't press for details, because I didn't want to come off as rude."

He continues to stand there as he asks, "So, do you think,", he stops, "the owner died?"

"Honestly, that's the only way you'll get out of this month-to-month lease."

Kageyama hangs up without a goodbye, he's never been one for pleasantries anyway.

Now out on the streets, he walks through the crowds of morning traffic, with a determined look.

He pauses outside a store whose sign reads- 'Abandoned Planet- Occult and Metaphysical Bookstore'. He glances over his shoulder, then takes a long breath, and goes inside.

Looking through a shelf, he takes out a book that seems interesting, 'Passing On- A guide to the Afterlife' with a picture of a man throwing a ball.

Kageyama keeps the book back, it looked too corny anyway.

"Can I help you?", a voice emerges from behind him.

Startled, he turns back to see a fearsome looking bald man. It seems being creeped upon is his fate nowadays.

"No.", he responds, "I mean, do you believe in this stuff?", he asks.

"Well you don't.", he says, nodding, "Until you do."

He narrows his eyes at the baldie.

"That's a little dated.", he says, referring to the book Kageyama just picked out, "You should try Rose Mary Preston. Totally cool."

He looks through the book while an old man approaches the shop clerk.

"Where's the UFO section?", the man asks to which the baldie responds by waving his hands towards his back.

"Ufology, it's not even a real science.", he says to Kageyama, sounding exasperated.

"So.", he continues, seemingly unbothered by not receiving any response, "What encounters have you had?"

He stutters, "Encounters?"

"You know, the stuff.", he says, shrugging, "I have a killer book if you're into communication."

"Uhh, communicating is not his problem."

Baldie nods, looking impressed, "Righteous. I have exactly what you need.", he says, as he begins dropping book after book into Kageyama's arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIYA! Thanks for reading this chapter and a special thank you to those who give this work kudos, comment and bookmarks. You have no clue how much that means to me and i hope this chapter was good.
> 
> How are all of you doing? I hope you're doing okay!   
> Updates might get a little slow because school, but do not fret! if i miss an update, it'll only be for a week or so, i do not intend on giving this up, or letting this down
> 
> Chapter title from Death By A Thousand Cuts by Taylor Swift


	7. So it goes...

‘Spirit awake”, Kageyama says waving a candle in one hand, and holding one of the books from the baldie in the other, “Spirit partake.”

He looks up from the book, but nothing.

“Spirit, without fear.”

No movement.

“Spirit, appear.”, he pauses and looks around himself, “Are you there?”

No response.

“C’mon, I think you’re here.”

Not a single sound.

“Okay.”, he sighs and picks up a mug with Oikawa scrawled on it with different colors and butterflies and flowers drawn around it, “I’ve got a moist hot cup of coffee in my hand. There is no coaster on this table, I’m going to set it down on this lovely mahogany tab- “

“Don’t you dare!”

“AH!”, Kageyama exclaims, he wonders if he’ll ever gets used to this, and hopes he doesn’t have to, “We need to talk.”

Fluffy Hair cocks his head to the side which makes his hair do a little jump, “About what?”

He takes a deep breath, “Has it ever occurred to you that there may be something odd about the way you’ve been spending your days?”, his voice comes out shaky and unsure.

“Actually, yes.”, he responds, his voice condescending, “It’s a little weird having a squatter in your living room.”

Kageyama huffs, “I am not a squatter. But, do you, are you, uhm?”, he stumbles over his words, and he stands up.

“Okay.”, he says, moving his raven hair away from his eyes, “Maybe we should start over. I’m Kageyama Tobio. And you are?”, he outstretches his hand, and takes a step forward, which prompts Fluffy Hair to take a step back.

“I am. Uhm. My name is,”, it’s his turn to stumble over his words, as his eyes frantically scan the room.

His eyes land on the mug seated on the window seat, and he quickly reads the writing on it, “Oikawa! My name is Oikawa.”

Kageyama narrows his eyes, and looks back and forth between the mug and him, “You- You didn’t know that.”, he accuses pointing a finger at him.

Fluffy Hair (Or the supposed Oikawa) gasps, “I think I know my own name, thank you very much.”

Continuing to step closer, as he continues to step backward, he asks, “Okay, when was the last time you remember talking to someone that wasn’t me?”

“The- The other day! The other day.”

“And,”, Kageyama says, his voice sounding more and more smug, “When you’re not here, what do you do with the rest of your day?”

“Certainly more things than you do, that’s for sure.”

“Let’s not stray from the topic, Oikawa. Has anything, uh, dramatic happened to you recently?”, he questions, his hands making an explosive gesture for the word dramatic. 

“Like what?”, Oikawa sputters.

“I don’t know.”, Kageyama shrugs, “Like dying maybe?”

The gasp returns as he screeches, “How dare you say that to me?”

“Listen to me.”, he says, as he attempts to place his hand on his shoulder.

“Get your nasty paws off of me!”, he shouts.

“I’m just trying to help you!”, he screams back, “You’ll see a light in front of you.”

“There’s no light!”

“Walk towards the light! Towards it!”, Kageyama yells when Oikawa walks backwards. 

“THERE IS NO LIGHT!”

“To the light, Oikawa, to the light.”

“If I was dead,”, he says, “I’m pretty sure I’d know! I am not dead!”. 

Kageyama is about to come up with a quick retort, but pauses in his steps, as he directs his gaze to Oikawa’s lower half.

Oikawa follows his eyes and looks below him to find himself standing in the middle of the dining table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this chapter! I'm so sorry for the delay! My friend left this world a few days ago, and it's been extremely hard. I'm trying my best to make it through, but don't worry I'll still update!
> 
> Chapter title from So it goes... by taylor swift


	8. You Belong with meEE

“What’s happening to me?”, Oikawa gasps out.

“YOU’RE DEAD!”, Kageyama shouts, done with his resident ghost’s bullshit.

He huffs, and comes walking towards him, “Stop saying that!”, he shouts while he swings an arm at Kageyama’s face but it goes straight through, just as he had expected.

“Missed me.”

Annoyed, Oikawa sticks a hand in his face, and wiggles it around.

“Stop that! No, seriously stop! You’re giving me a headache.”, he backs away from him, causing him to retract his arm.

Oikawa continues following him with each step back, determined to hit him.

“Listen, it’s not my fault you are the way you are, I’m the one trying to help you!”, he says, with his back against the wall, “I just want you out of my house!”

“You get out of my house!”, he screams, and attempts to push Kageyama towards the window, keyword here being attempt, because instead of him falling out, Oikawa topples out, with a piercing shout.

He peeks out the window, uttering a ‘Rest In Peace’ because he’s a nice person, and turns around, ready to go back to his daily routine of unproductivity, except he cant, as Oikawa stands right there with his arms crossed.

“I’m not leaving.”, he says, and Kageyama just sighs.

He steps out of the shower with a towel draped around his waist, and is not even surprised when he sees Oikawa sitting daintily on the toilet seat.

He’s not surprised either, when he opens his fridge and finds him chilling out inside, as he grabs a beer, “Another one, my my.”, he says, and Kageyama shuts the door on him.

But he is supremely annoyed when he is perched upon the coffee table, right in front of the television, belting out a terrible version of ‘You Belong with Me’

“She wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts, she’s cheer captain and I’m on the bleachers.”

Breathe in Kageyama, you can do this.

“Dreaming about the day that you’ll realize that what you’ve been looking for has been here the whole time.”, Oikawa punctuates this line with a little kick while he waves around an imaginary microphone.

He retaliates by increasing the volume to the highest, but that doesn’t deter him in the slightest.

“Why cant you see that I’m the one who understands you, been here all along so why can’t you seEEE, you belong with meEE.”

That was the final straw.

“FINE.”, Kageyama shouts, finally getting him to stop, “You know what, that’s it. I’ve had it with you. I’ve tried to be nice, but you’re out of here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELO, thank you for reading this chapter! All the comments, kudos and bookmarks mean so much to me, and I'm so glad that there are people who actually read and enjoy this! I really loved writing this chapter mainly because of Oikawa's rendition of you belong with me. I'm a huge taylor swift fan and i love sneaking her into my fics. 
> 
> Once again, thanks for everything!  
> also, if you want to, you can catch me at my tumblr, if you'd like. I don't use it much because i am a grandma with technology.   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/staystrongyerim
> 
> Chapter title from You belong with me by taylor swift..

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! i'll try to keep updates as regular as possible!  
> also, i'm literally just trying to remember whatever i can because i watched the movie a long time ago, but got the idea only now, so there will be inaccuracies.


End file.
